The Smell of Victory is Sweet
The Smell of Victory is Sweet is the fifth episode of The Alan 10 Adventures. It was written by Alanomaly and Ebomnitrix. Plot was shown in her house playing a video game. There was a tap at the window. She turned to it, and didn't see anything, so she returned to playing her game. She heard another tap, and she got up to go check it out. She opened the door, and a pink blur flew in and hit against the wall, falling to the ground. Alexis: What the hell?! turned to where it had landed. The creature got up and was revealed to be Pesky Dust. Alexis: Oh my, god. Are you serious? Normally, people would call that they're coming over and drive over in a car! Not tap on the window and fly in as a pretty pink fairy. Pesky Dust: You think I'm pretty? Alexis: What? No! That was me trying to make fun of that transformation, not a compliment. Pesky Dust: So I'm not pretty? Alexis: Not right now while you look like that. Turn human and then you'll qualify. Pesky Dust: Good to know. Dust transformed back into human. Alan: You should know by now: I don't do things "normally." I do things... Nomaly. Alexis: Oh my god why do I still hang out with you? Alan: Three reasons. One: You love me. Two: You need someone to feed off of. Three: You love me. Alexis: That was just two reasons with one of them repeated. Alan: That's because you really love me. Alexis: Uh-huh, right. Anyways, what's so important that you decided to fly in through the window? Alan: I... found something. It seems alien and I don't wanna go in alone. Alexis: voice Aww, does wittwe Awan need me to pwotect him? Alan: Oh, shut up before I reconsider it. I want you to come along because we're partners. We decided that after Jail Berd attacked, remember? I need my succubus to back me up. Alexis: Oh, I'm your succubus now? Alan: You've been my succubus for longer than you know. Alexis: Wonderful, though, I'm fairly sure the fæ is the one that does the claiming, not the human. Now, you gonna take me to this thing or what? Alan: Yeah. walked over to the window and opened it up. He dialed up the Simplicitrix, then jumped out, slamming it down as he fell. Alexis jumped out as well, landing on Rath's back and put her arms around his neck to hold on as he ran off. ran up and into a small cave. Inside, there was what appeared to be a laboratory. Rath stood up as he transformed back, and Alexis walked around to beside him. Alexis: What is that? Alan: Dunno. Figured I'd wait till I got you here for us to find out... Remember that old prank we used to do? You'd knock on the door and do your cute girl routine to whoever's inside while I sabotaged the place? Alexis: How could I forget? We got in so much trouble for it. Alan: Wanna take a trip down memory lane? Alexis: Not sure how well the cute girl routine will work now. Alan: Simple. It went from cute girl routine to hot girl routine. Pull your shirt down a bit and you'll do fine. adjusted the top of her shirt to be somewhat revealing, and then looked back to Alan, who was in a daze. Alexis: Why am I not surprised? Alan: Y...Y'know... You... You di- You didn't have to- To do it right in front of me. Alexis: Save your energy for later. winked as she turned him around, taking him out of the daze. She walked up to the door as Alan walked around the side. Alan slammed down on the Simplicitrix and transformed into ChamAlien, and climbed the side of the building. Alexis knocked on the door, and it slid open. Alexis stepped back a few steps in surprise. Standing at the door was a large, bright pink alien. He wore a black jumpsuit with magenta highlights and a lopsided pair of glasses. He had nozzles on his arms, legs, shoulders, and a few on his head. He had a device on his face that seemed to act like a gas mask but was in the shape of a long beard which went down to right above his stomach, where a pink tinted window was located showing gases churning inside him. He looked at Alexis, and his eyes widened Alien: What do you want? How did you find me? Are there more of you? Alexis: Woah, woah, calm down. I was just curious as to what this place was. I didn't find you, my friend did. And he's the only other one here. Alien: Oh, good. Where is he then? Alexis: About that... distortion was shown behind the alien as he reappeared. ChamAlien: Right behind you. alien turned around and saw ChamAlien standing behind him. He stumbled backwards and landed next to Alexis. ChamAlien: He's... A Gutrot. Alexis: I thought those nozzles looked familiar. Alien: What the devil is a "Gutrot?" I am a Gastulence, from the planet of Gasceomestry. ChamAlien: Well, we know what Gutrot is and where he comes from now. Alien: There's that word again, "Gutrot." ChamAlien: Oh, yeah, that. Well, you see. Gutrot is... pressed the Simplicitrix and transformed into Gutrot. Gutrot: Me. Alexis: Are you sure you shou- Alien: Fascinating! A creature with the ability to transform between other species! Tell me, do you have a Celestialsapien? Or a Galvan? Gutrot: Look, I don't really um... Know what the species names are for my aliens. I just learned the planet and species for this one. Alien: Shame. to Alexis And what of you, darling? Are you of anything special like your transforming friend here? transformed back to human. Alan: "Anything special?" Of course, she is! She's a su- pushed Alan to the wall and whispered to him. Alexis: Look, I know I promised not to do moves like this on you like this anywhere but the bed, but you promised not to tell anyone what I am unless I told you to. So shut up about my secrets because I'm not as open about them as you. Unless you want Jessica to know your little secret. Alan: Please tell me you mean the Simplicitrix and not- Alexis: Yes, I mean the Simplicitrix. I respect that you don't want her knowing about you being the aliens yet, so respect that I don't want just anyone knowing I have to have sex to survive. Alan: Fine. Now get off of me. Alexis: That's the first time I've heard you say that... And hopefully the only time. Alan: Shut up. two turned back to the alien. Alan: What's your name, anyways? Alien: OH! Yes! Introductions! I am Professor Emina. I was doing a bit of research on this planet several years ago when a landslide occurred and trapped my facility here... and thus trapping me here away from home for years. Alan: We could help. We could try to get you what you need to get out of here. Professor Emina: You'd do this? Oh, yes! Thank you! I will be ever so gracious! Alan: Yeah, no problem. We'll be back later with things we think might be able to help. and Alexis walked in the direction of the opening of the cave. Professor Emina tuned around and the door closed behind him. Professor Emina: You two won't be the only ones helping. With a human with the ability to transform on my side, I'll be able to have control of every human to help me escape and rid the universe of this death trap of a planet! Alan (voice): Alright. 3... 2... 1. Open! scene changed to Alexis with her eyes closed and then opening them. The camera then showed from Alexis' point of view, showing Alan wearing a black and red jumpsuit with the Simplicitrix symbol on the belt. Alexis: What the hell is that? Alan: Superhero suit, duh. Alexis: What do you need a superhero suit for? You can change just by slapping the watch and you never know when you might need to use it and I know for a fact you're not gonna wear that all the time. Alan: But- Alexis: Are you trying to argue against logic? Alan: Well. Alright. I'll use this for something else then. Alexis: That's what I thought... Also, wearing an outfit where the symbol that every alien has kinda gives away the secret. Alan: But it's my symbol! It's like Ba- Oh, no, wait. I can't say that. It's like Su- Oh, can't say that either. Uh... Spi- Damnit, I can't say any of these guys! Stupid copyright. It's a wonder I managed to get away with this suit. Alexis: What copyright? Alan: It's too complicated to explain and you wouldn't believe me anyways, even though I do get that look in my eye when I lie and I wouldn't get it when explaining this but you still wouldn't believe me because it's even more ridiculous than this watch. snapped his fingers and the outfit disappeared and was replaced by his everyday clothing. Alexis: How did you do that?! Alan: I dunno, I don't write this script. Well, technically I do, but at the same time I don't because I don't know the rest of the plot. then realized Alexis was giving him a very confused look. Alexis: What the hell are you talking about? Alan: I already said it's too complicated to explain, what more do you want? Fourth Wall Breaking 101? A Crash Course? I'm not John Green. Alexis: You're not making any sense, but whatever. What do we do about the Gutrot guy? Alan: Emina? Uh... Um... No idea. It's not like it'll be easy helping him. Alexis: We don't even know if we can trust him. The last aliens we dealt with tried to kill you, me, and others, for that watch. at the Simplicitrix, Alan looks at it when she does For all we know, he could be after it as well. Alan: back to Alexis Look, I know you don’t trust him, but he’s been stranded on this planet for years and right now he needs our help. It’s our job to protect people, to make sure everybody gets the same depth of help as every other person deserves... Even though we still aren’t getting paid for it yet. Just trust me, alright? Alexis: Alan a worried look Professor Emina is working on a machine in his lab. Professor Emina: It is almost done. Just need a little gas power to charge this thing up. raises out his arms and shoots gas from his palms, and it goes inside the machine. It glows, and his gas spreads throughout the entire cave. The outside view of the cave begins to show a small cloud of gas flowing from outside the entrance. scene moves back to Alan and Alexis. They’re walking back on the path towards Emina, having a simple conversation. Alexis: So... What’s gonna happen to my feeding session once Jessicalan becomes a thing? Alan: What the fuck did you just say? “Jessicalan?” Alexis: Yeah. That’s your ship name. Alan: How dare you give us a ship name. Alexis: Why? Are you embarrassed? Alan: blushes No... it’s just... ugh! Alexis: voice Alan and Jessica, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S- starts coughing -I-N- Alan’s coughing G... Geez, Alan, I thought you liked her in that way, I didn’t think it was gross enough to make you gag. I guess I’ll just have to tell Jessica that you aren’t into her... I mean it’s not like that you’re- attempts to punch Alexis, as she dodges the blow. Alexis: Whoa! Geez Alan, I was just kidding... You know I didn’t mean it like... tries to punch her again. Alexis: What is wrong with you!? Alan: RRAAAAAHHHH! goes in for another blow, and manages to hit Alexis, causing her to fall back. Alexis: Agh… off the blood coming from her mouth I can’t believe you just punched me... steps right in front of her. Alexis: Time I knocked sense back into you... or took some energy out. eyes went from brown to bright blue. She opened her mouth, and blue energy came out of his mouth and into hers, bringing him down to the ground, about eye level with her. While still taking energy, she reaches over and messes with the Simplicitrix, causing Alan’s arm to turn red and grow nozzles on it, and then the rest of his body followed through with transformation into Gutrot. Following a suit growing from his hands to his shoulders, then Alan’s face changes and the Simplicitrix core flashes. Gutrot: Ugh... Alexis: her fists up Is that all you got? Or am I gonna have to fuck you up more than I usually do? Gutrot: ...That was a really bad pun, gets up you should really leave those to me. But I don’t understand, his forehead what’s going on here? Alexis: You just attacked me? Gutrot: Really? I don’t remember that. Alexis: Okay... that’s weird. Gutrot: Yeah, all I remember was you saying stuff about Jessica, then the next I was out. Alexis: What do you think could have caused that? Gutrot: Hmm... I don’t know? Alexis: I think Professor Emina is up to something... Gutrot: Why would you say that? Your distrust of him? Alexis: Well, yeah, but there's more too it than that. You know how Gastulence can spread gas out of anywhere from their body? Gutrot: Yeah? Alexis: I think he’s spewing some kind of gas that’s not allowing you to think straight... A gas that... Lets him control you. Gutrot: widen Hmm... let’s go have a chat with the Professor. Come on! runs ahead of Alexis and then she follows him. at the cave, several humans are seen moving parts around. The camera zooms in on Emina’s base. The door opens to show Emina about to walk outside. His eyes widen as he sees Alexis and Gutrot outside the door. Gutrot: Hello, Professor. Alexis: We need to have a word with you. Professor Emina: W-What? How?! How can this be? You! to Gutrot You, I can understand not being affected. But YOU! to Alexis You should be under my control! How are you not working for me? Alexis: Surprise! I’m not human. Succubus. Professor Emina: Impossible! Those don’t exist. Gutrot: That’s enough talk. pulled Professor Emina out of the base, and then pushed him against the wall next to the door. Gutrot: You’re going to let everyone here go, or else- Simplicitrix beeped, and transformed Alan back into human. He began coughing again. Professor Emina: That’s better. Emina grabbed Alan’s right wrist, and fiddled with the Simplicitrix. He sent another gas out of his arm, going directly into Alan’s nose. He then pressed the Simplicitrix, transforming Alan into Eatle. Professor Emina: And now, he can be under my control even in his alien forms. looked on in horror, as Eatle turned to her. He reached for her, only to just barely miss her. She ran off from the base. Eatle grabbed a chunk of ground and ingested it. He blasted at Alexis, missing her by a couple feet. Alexis climbed out of the entrance, and back home. at home, Alexis frantically paced while trying to come up with a plan. Alexis: Alright, alright. My super powered best friend is now being mind controlled by a guy who has the ability to control him with gas, and I have sex powers. What the absolute hell has my life become? bang was heard from across the house. Alexis quickly turned around to see her door opening. There was then a bang on the wall behind her. She turned around, and saw ChamAlien appearing on the wall, hissing at her, and a stinger coming out of his tail. He then attempted to tackle her, but overshot and ended up on the wall above her. She ran outside of her room and then outside her house, being closely followed by ChamAlien. Alexis: There’s only one way I’m gonna be able to stop this... And I’m not gonna like it. few moments later, ChamAlien is seen walking past a small hole on the back end of the cave. He looks around before transforming back, and then walking away. Alexis is seen peaking out of the whole, then backing up. She walked through a small cave system leading to the roof of Emina’s base. She looked around, and then saw the vent Alan used to get inside earlier, and quietly crawled into it. She landed in an upper hallway, quietly making her way through the base, until she was stopped, again by Alan. Alexis: You are being one annoying motherfucker today. held up a small device to his nose. He swivelled a knob on it, causing a gas to go into his system. He then slammed on the Simplicitrix. His body turned into two shades of pink as his shirt ripped off, revealing eyes opening up all over his body, and then a red flash occurred, showing Eye Guy. Alexis: At least this time you won’t make any stupid eye puns. Guy blasted an ice beam from the eyes on his palms at Alexis, who jumped towards him to dodge it. She landed on his chest, hitting at his eyes, causing him to fall back in pain. She jumped off of him and ran off away. After a bit of running, she bursted into a room and shut the door. She sighed with relief, only to turn around and see it was the location of Emina. Professor Emina: Hello, again. Alexis: Let Alan and everyone else go! Professor Emina: About that... no. Alexis: You can’t just keep them enslaved! Professor Emina: Oh, but I can. And I will. Well, I will Alan at least. With his power by my side, we will be unstoppable. Alexis: I’m not gonna let that happen. Professor Emina: It’s not up to you. Oh, Alan! turned around to the sound of banging at the door. The door burst open, revealing Rath on the other side. He roared at Alexis, and picked her up by the shirt, roaring at her again. Alexis reached over and put her hand on his cheek as her eyes glowed blue. Alexis: Shhhhhhh... mouth drooped open a bit, as more energy came from him into Alexis. Rath fell to the ground, sleeping, and letting go of Alexis. She turned to Emina as her eyes went back to brown, who was looking on in fear. Professor Emina: What… What did you do to him? Alexis: I drained just enough chi from him to make him fall asleep but not kill him. Part of my succubus powers. walked over to Emina, cornering him. She reached for him, touching his cheek, and her eyes glowed blue again. Emina’s eyes trembled with fear. Professor Emina: S-S-Stop this! Stop this right now! Alexis: You gotta let everyone go before that happens. Professor Emina: Never! Alexis: This won’t end well for you, then. began to reach for the gas mask on his face. Professor Emina: NO! OKAY! put his arm out. Everyone stopped what they were doing, and began walking out of the cave, back to their normal lives. Alexis’ eyes turned back to brown as she backed away from Emina. She turned to Rath, who then got up and shook his head. He looked at Emina and growled loudly. He tackled him and pinned him to the wall. Professor Emina: This is not going to- Rath: End good for you, no! BECAUSE LET ME TELL YAH SOMETHIN, PROFESSOR EMINA! paused for a minute, waiting on Rath to continue. Professor Emina: ...What? thought for a moment. The camera cut to the outside of the base, showing Emina being thrown out the window, falling onto a rock and then bouncing into a pool of water at a lower part of the cave. Rath: THAT! Alan (voice): Alright. 3... 2... 1. Open! scene cut to Alexis opening her eyes. She opened her eyes to see two tickets on the table in front of her. Her eyes widen a bit. Alexis: Wait… Are... Are those what I think they are? Alan: Two tickets to Curious Caron, your favorite hero. Alexis: You’re kidding me. Alan: Nope. Giving you a bit of a reward for being the hero today. Alexis: Well, aren’t you sweet? Alan: Also, totally not trying to get you to be open to doing that one thing. Alexis: her head Maybe. We’ll see. scene cuts back to the cave, where Emina is gasping for air while getting out of the water. Professor Emina: Stupid! Stupid, stupid, stupid! Foiled by Earth children! Voice: Don’t make yourself seem too pathetic. Professor Emina: Who’s there?! Voice: Just someone… are heard approaching Emina. Emina takes a step back as the figure steps into the light, revealing to be someone who looks like Alan, but with no sideburns, and in a suit. Man: ...With a mutual enemy. Major Events *Alan and Alexis meet Professor Emina for the first time. *Gutrot's species in the Alan 10 Universe is confirmed to be Gastulence, and his planet in the Alan 10 universe is confirmed to be Gasceomestry. *Professor Emina is recruited by the same voice who recruited Dr. Gearo Morphonewal, who is revealed to be Richard Nomaly. *Alexis shows her ability to drain chi from other beings for the first time. Characters *Alan Nomaly *Alexis Dwyer Villains *Professor Emina *Richard Nomaly Aliens Used *Pesky Dust *Rath (2x; first time cameo; second time mind controlled) *ChamAlien (2x; second time mind controlled) *Gutrot (2x) *Eatle (mind controlled) *Eye Guy (mind controlled) Allusions *The superhero suit Alan puts on is a reference to the Marvel character, Deadpo- Nope. *When Alan is attempting to list superheroes and their symbols, he begins to say the names of Bat- Don't think so. - and Supe- Stop that. - of DC Don't do it., and Spider- No. of Marv- I said stop. *Curious Caron is a parody of Wonder Wo- Holy fucking shit you are persistent. *Professor Emina's name is "Anime" spelled backwards. Fourth Wall Breaks *Alan stops himself from fully saying the names of Bat***, Super***, and Spider- I fucking said stop that. due to copyright. He also says it's a wonder how he managed to get away with the suit, which is in fact a Deadpo- Don't blow my cover, damnit. *When Alexis questions how Alan changed from his superhero suit to normal clothes, he simply states that he doesn't know because he doesn't write the script. He then goes onto say he, in fact, does write the script, but at the same time he technically doesn't, referencing the fact he's based the real Alan who writes the show. *Alan interrupts the Allusions and Fourth Wall Breaks sections of the page to prevent the page from saying the names of superheroes. Trivia *This is the first episode to be exclusive to The Alan 10 Adventures wiki, and not to be on the Ben 10 Fan-Fiction wiki. Category:The Alan 10 Adventures Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Pesky Dust Category:Rath Category:ChamAlien Category:Gutrot Category:Eatle Category:Eye Guy Category:Alan Nomaly Category:Alexis Dwyer Category:Professor Emina Category:Richard Nomaly Category:The Smell of Victory is Sweet